poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Locked in the dungeon/Ryan's idea to get Cody, Odette and Conaria out
This is how Odette, Cody and Conaria gets locked in the dungeon and Ryan's idea to get Odette and Conaria out goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet the Swan Princess. at Swan Lake. Cody and Odette are floating on the water in the dungeon. Cody sniffs as roses were dropped into the water. From above, Rothbart speaks to her one last time before he sets his plans to motion Rothbart: It hurts me and Ryvine to lock you and Ryan's brother up, Odette. Hurts us deep. Ryvine Sparkle: But then, a king's day is full of tough decisions. You understand. tears up the roses Cody Fairbrother: What you mean? My brother is a swan because of Nightmare Moon and I'm floating on water by this pool toy I'm wearing. Sci-Ryan and I are mad at you, Rothbart! Rothbart: Oh, now you and Odette are mad at me again, Cody. Doggone it, I can't do nothing right! Head full of pudding. That's me. Well, I can't leave you like this. If you're not happy, I'm not happy. Cody Fairbrother: I hope Ryan is Ok out there. Ryvine Sparkle: That is so sweet, Cody Fairbrother. It's not like if Ryan is at the ball. gasps I got it! Odette If you and Ryan can't go to the ball, Odette. Then Rothbart and I shall have to bring the ball to you! Rothbart: Let's see.. You've got some honored guests in your company, and some handsome gents to choose. Ryvine Sparkle: Nice food to eat, wear party hats and music to dance the night away. Cha-cha-cha! Rothbart: But... What you need is a younger man. The prince is busy, of course, but I think Ryvine and I can arrange a substitute. the dungeon door opens as Bromley, frightened beyond words, tries to hold back as Bridget the Hag tries to push him into the watery dungeon Bromley: No, please, I beg you, please! Cody Fairbrother: BROMLEY!!! Rothbart: Oh, poor fellow, he got lost in the woods! Ryvine Sparkle: That's not the only one. uses his magic to open a portal then Mal in the disguise as Ryan holding Conaria and puts his arm out of the portal to drop Flain Conaria Lacey: MAL!! Let me go! Put me down! You got to stop! Mal (as Ryan F-Freeman): Stop? Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I'm just getting started. Conaria Lacey: What do you mean?! Get me down! Get me down! signals Mal. Mal drops Conaria and she fell into the water, splashing Cody with water in the process Cody Fairbrother: Hey! Watch it! You are messing with the wrong... flipped upside down Mal (as Ryan F-Freeman): laughs Bravo, Cody. Ryvine That should keep him quiet for a while. kicks Bromley into the water and almost drowns, had Odette not dived in to save the lad. The man shivering in the water is taken towards a single chain heading loose on a board and quickly grabs on, holding on for dear life Bromley: Aaah! No, help! Help! Don't go! flips back up again Cody Fairbrother: You clown! Come down here and fight like... like... Optimus and Megatron!!! Rothbart: Oh, I'd love to stay but if I don't leave now I'll be late; that's tacky. Mal (as Ryan F-Freeman): Got to go. his Mixle Power to close up the portal Cody Fairbrother: When my brother and his friends get here, you and Ryvine will be sorry!!! Ryvine Sparkle: sarcastically Oh my! I'm shaking in my custom made baby seal leather boots! You have some Autobots to come and rescue you! Rothbart: Unless you want to suffer the same fate as Odette, Cody. Tell me about OpThomas Prime. Cody Fairbrother: NEVER! I will never tell ya about Ryan's friend! Rothbart: SILENCE!!! Ryvine Sparkle: You four are our prisoners and my friend, Rothbart, will soon be your leader. Not the other way around! Rothbart: We have the power, we are supreme, and you... Have... Nothing. By the end of the night, this entire Kingdom will be under my command and not a thing you do shall prevent what I have in store for this world and the next. Ryvine Sparkle: And Cody. Your friend Sunset will be mine! Her past is today. A villain, a bully, a raging she-demon. at the angered Odette Huh? Wha? Rothbart: D-don't give us that look, missy, had to be sneaky, didn't you? Had to drag your meddling friends, the Prime-prince of Friendship, Meg Griffin and that weakling prince into it, didn't you? Conaria Lacey: You will pay for this, Ryvine and Rothbart!! You're weak like Mal!! Ryvine Sparkle: Come tonight, Conaria.... Rothbart and I will be stronger then ever and unfortunately, Odette won't live to hear my and Rotbart's conquests. Rothbart: And that's fine by me and my friend, just fine with me and my friend! the door then he and Ryvine leave Conaria Lacey: GRR!!! Those villains. When we get out of here, Cody. Ryvine and Rothbart are going to pay! Cody Fairbrother: Oh what's the point, C-L? Rothbart's right. It's hopeless.to Odette I'll never hear Ryan's voice again. Odette: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts